


The Adventures of the 2 Foxes and a Crow

by Icey_Cabbage



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cooking, Cute Yachi Hitoka, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Komori Motoya is a Little Shit, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Sakusa Kiyoomi is besties with Yachi Hitoka, Suna Rintarou is a little shit, They may be OOC?, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, everyone is a little shit, no beta we die like men, romantic relationships, this is just a bunch of different stories about their relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icey_Cabbage/pseuds/Icey_Cabbage
Summary: These are the adventures of Yachi Hitoka and her two lovey boyfriends, Miya Osamu and Suna Rintarou!ft: Sakuatsu, Hanamatsu, Iwaoi, and others!
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou/Yachi Hitoka, Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka, Suna Rintarou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Cabbage here to present to yall my own comfort fics
> 
> I've been attacked with so much angst lately and my mind needed to make something nice so I've put it down into Google Docs and now it's here. 
> 
> These will be pure crack, fluff, and just all-around goodness. 
> 
> Updates will be completely random because I procrastinate and I am completely unreliable with writing because I get into so many writer's blocks that it's not even funny.
> 
> Also, this is really different from my usual type of writing, so please be patient with me lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osamu didn't want to wait for his natural hair color to grow back.

It never failed to amaze Yachi with how well they all work together. 

She always thought that she would never find her special someone. 

~~(Yachi can now confidently say that she found her special people.)~~

But seeing Rin set the table, Osamu cooking the delicious homecooked meals, and herself cleaning up once everything is done, it definitely made her heart flutter. 

Being domestic with her favorite people made her stomach fill with butterflies. 

“How was practice, Rin?” Yachi asked once all three of them were at the table. Suna looks up from his bowl (it was filled with yummy Zosui that even their neighbors were drooling for). 

“Annoying.” 

“Ya say the same thing every day.” 

“That’s because it’s true. Your brother is very annoying.” 

Osamu hummed in amusement as he put a spoonful of the soup in his mouth. 

“How was everyone else?” Yachi asked with a delighted face as she tasted the food. 

“Ya don’t gotta be nice, just ask ‘bout yer “besties” and move it along, Toka.” Osamu quipped as he reached over to ruffle Yachi’s hair, making a mess of it. 

“Yeah, Sakusa-kun and Komori-kun were just fine. You act like you haven’t seen them in forever.” Suna huffed out with a small smile coming across his lips. 

“W-Well, maybe I miss them!” 

“You saw them yesterday?” Suna mumbled.

“You live with them?” Osamu added. 

Yachi just sighed in defeat. It was no use to get out of their teasing once they have begun. 

“Whatever.” She huffed before turning to the twin. “You sent me a text earlier asking for help after dinner. What was that about?” 

“Oh! One sec.” Osamu said as he reached under the table. A moment later, he lifted a shopping bag (a reusable one because Yachi does care about the environment and she forces her boyfriends to care as well). 

“Where’d he pull that shit from?” Suna asked himself, and Yachi couldn’t help but ask the same question. 

“I want ya to dye my hair. I don’t wanna wait for my original color to grow back.” Osamu said as he pulled a box of black hair dye from the bag. He set it on the table in front of Yachi with a small smile. 

Yachi on the other hand was in the midst of a panic attack. 

“You- You want me to dye your hair?” Yachi stuttered out as she gingerly plucked the box into her hands. “You trust me to dye your hair?” 

“Well, yeah. Sunarin did it back in high school one time and I was left with a grey neck for like a month cause he didn’t know how to put a goddamn towel down first.” Osamu stated, clearly still upset about that matter. “And ya got steady hands. Since I want my hair all one color again, ya just gotta put it all over my head.”

“Stingy.” 

“Shaddup Sunarin, ya know whatcha did to me back in first year,” Osamu uttered as he shook his head. “Ya gave me trauma from that.”

“I mean… if you trust me that much to do your hair for you, then I’ll do my best for you.” Yachi nodded as if motivating herself. 

  
  


And that was how Yachi found herself in the bathroom with Osamu sitting on a dining chair with a towel around his neck. 

“I’m here as emotional support.” Suna had said as he sat on the edge of the bathtub. Yachi let out a huff at him before grabbing the box of dye, examining the instructions. 

“Listen, Toka, ya got this. No big deal if ya mess up. I wear a hat most of the time anyway.” Osamu chuckled as he gently grabbed her wrist. 

“Yeah, no big deal if you fuck up his hair,” Suna said as he scrolled through his phone. 

“... Neither of you are helping.” Yachi sighed as she put her hands on Osamu’s cheeks and forced him to face the mirror. “You sit still and look pretty- and Rin,” Said man lifted his head from his phone. “You just be quiet.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Suna lazily saluted. Osamu adjusted himself in the chair and fixed the towel around his neck while Yachi read through the directions on the box. 

“Okay, are you ready?” She asked while running her fingers through Osamu’s silver locks. He let out a hum and leaned his head more into her hand. Yachi nodded to psych herself up and peeled open the box, put on the gloves, and mixed the dye. 

Now it was time for the hard part. 

“Please don’t move. I don’t want to dye your skin.” Yachi pleaded as she scooped up a bit of dye with the brush. 

“The vaseline is down on around my head already, great idea why the way Toka, so ya can just start.”

Suna picked his head up from his phone to watch Yachi finally touch Osamu’s hair with the dye. 

It was funny to him because once she did, all her nerves went away and she immediately dove into work mode. 

Osamu let out a hum as Yachi’s fingers worked the dye throughout his hair. Her slender fingers working magic on his head. 

And it only took a few minutes to make sure that it was even throughout. 

No more grey hair for Osamu. 

“Does Atsumu know that you’ve decided to dye your hair back to its original color?” Suna spoke up. Yachi raised a brow at the question and peaked her head over Osamu’s shoulder to look at his face. 

“Nah, his ass will hafta find out with the rest of the world. He decided to keep secrets from me about Kiyoomi-kun in the beginning so Ima start keeping secrets from him.” Osamu huffed childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Now, now.” Yachi lightly scolded. “Atsumu-kun was just nervous and trying to be respectful of Kiyo’s feelings. Kiyo likes his privacy.” 

“Yes, yes. Kiyo likes his privacy.” Suna mimicked jokingly, nudging Osamu in the side. 

Osamu let out a small huff before looking Yachi in the mirror. “I know, I know. Just lemme have this.” 

A smile came across Yachi’s face and Osamu felt his heart flutter. “Of course, Samu,” Yachi said as she peeked over at Suna’s phone for the time. “Now, let’s wash the dye out.”

  
  


“If you ever decide ta change majors, being a hairdresser wouldn’t be a bad option for ya,” Osamu commented as he ran his hand through her freshly washed and dried hair (all courtesy of Yachi). She was nice enough to even shampoo and condition it so it would be all fluffy and soft for him. 

“Can I be next?” Suna raised his hand. “Not gonna lie, I feel kinda jealous Osamu got all the attention today.” 

Yachi raised a brow at him but nodded nonetheless. “Sure! I’ll do your hair tomorrow!” She said as she walked over to Suna. “I’ve always wanted to style your hair as well. With clips and everything.” Yachi said as she ran a hand through his hair. 

Suna made a face at the mention of clips but it settled once her hand went through his locks. “I guess. No dying it though. I don’t wanna be another Atsumu.” 

“For real, one is enough,” Osamu commented as he tossed the soiled towel into the hamper. 

Yachi gave a small chuckle of pity towards the blond twin. “Guys, he isn’t even here to defend himself…” 

“Toka, you’ve met the brat. He doesn’t need to defend himself.” 

“Rin, be nice.” 

“Yeah, Sunarin, be nice.”

“Samu, you too!” 

\----

  
  
  



	2. The Restaurant from Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To honor their traditions, Yachi, Osamu, and Suna head to the new restaurant that opened up downtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful babes~
> 
> I've been so obsessed with Genshin Impact lately that I started about a month or two ago and I'm already Adventure level 43. I am suffering at World level 5 but it's worth it. 
> 
>   
> Have fun reading! 
> 
> (This is not edited because I am lazy)

Miya Osamu is a man who loves food. 

It’s a well-known fact.

If one couldn’t tell from the sheer amount of clothing with food logos (it’s mainly onigiri) he has, then once they get to know him a bit more, they would learn that he is working on a business degree so he could open his own restaurant in the future. 

Yachi and Suna are in a committed relationship with this food-loving man and in doing so, they are obligated to go out to eat with him when a new restaurant or shop opens. 

They eventually just made it a tradition to go out to eat once it gets around that a new place opened up. 

  
  


Yachi watched as Osamu put on his white button-up onigiri shirt (he got Yachi and Suna a matching set) along with black slacks. He seemed oddly giddy as he slipped a belt through the loops, buckling it once it reached the front.

“Are we picking up Rin from practice or are we meeting him there?” Yachi asked as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. She was dressed in a white dress with small little pastel floral flowers scattered along it. 

“We are going to pick him up. He packed his clothes before he left so he should be ready by the time we get there.” Osamu answered. He ran a hand through his black hair as he grabbed his jacket. “Ya ready to go?” 

Yachi jumped to her feet and grabbed Osamu’s free hand. “Yup yup! You are driving, right?” 

Osamu nodded and lead her through the apartment, into the car, and drove them both to the university volleyball gym. 

  
  


Tokyo U catered to their volleyball team. 

  
  


“I’ll send a text to Rin, I don’t want to intrude on their practice,” Yachi said as she fished out her phone from her purse. 

“‘Kay.” 

  
  


[5:34 PM] **Yachi Hitoka:** Rin! We are here! Are you almost done? I hope you are hungry! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و

[5:34 PM] **Suna Rintarou:** Yup, starving

[5:34 PM] **Suna Rintarou:** Just finishing up, be out soon (づ￣ ³￣)づ

[5:35 PM] **Yachi Hitoka:** Alrighty! (≧∀≦)

  
  


“He said he will be out soon. Can we play music?” Yachi asked as she pulled the AUX cord from the glove compartment. 

“Of course.” Osamu grinned as he plugged the end into the dash and watched as Yachi scrolled through her music. 

She let out a little cheer once she picked the [_song_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Miec205fvnE) she wanted. 

“I don’t think I understand yer love for western music,” Osamu commented as he listened to the familiar song play through the speakers. 

Yachi let out a huff but tapped her fingers to the beat. “It helps if you understand English. Luckily my mother made me learn the language from a young age, so it’s practically second nature to me.”

Osamu scoffed but smiled at Yachi began to hum along with the song. “Whatever, miss smarty pants.” 

The back door opened and Suna slipped in, tucking his gym bag on the empty floor. “Hey.”

“Hi, Rin!” Yachi grinned as she leaned back to give him a peck on the cheek. Osamu did the same once she sat back down in her chair. 

“Ready ta go?” Osamu asked as he watched Suna buckle his seat belt. 

“Yup. The place is called-” Suna looked down to reread Osamu’s text about the restaurant. _“La Du Du?”_

Yachi looked up from her phone immediately. “What the hell? Is it really called that?” She glanced over at Osamu with raised brows. 

“Uhh…” Osamu rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little sheepish. “Yeah, it’s a French place. There aren’t that many French restaurants around here anyway so I wanted to try it out.”

“And I assume you wanted to give it the benefit of the doubt?” Suna questioned as he pocketed his phone with a small grimace. “For a place that sounds literally like shit?” 

“Let’s be nice. We haven’t eaten the food yet, so we do have to be nice.” Yachi chastised as Osamu pulled out of the parking lot. 

  
  
  


“This is the place?” Suna asked once they walked up to the building. 

“Remember, the benefit of the doubt,” Osamu mumbled to himself as he grabbed each one of Yachi’s and Suna’s hands, pulling them along. 

  
  
  


“Umm…” Yachi began as she eyed the menu. “This is a bit expensive.” The cheapest dish there was, was a small salad for about ¥3000 (About $28). That seemed the most appealing to her. 

“It’s fine. We can splurge a bit today, we’ve saved up enough.” Suna mumbled as he winced at the prices. 

It didn’t seem like he really believed his own words. 

They all have jobs but they still were college students. 

“I’ll apologize to our wallets after we eat. We gotta see if it was worth it first.” Osamu spoke.

  
  
  


“I don’t think it’s worth it anymore.” Suna huffed as he watched yet another server walk by their table. 

“It’s been like a half-hour since we got here and no one has come to our table?” Yachi asked herself as she checked the time with her phone. “Samu, try waving someone down, please.” 

Osamu did as he was told and shook his hand in the air at the nearest waiter, who just happened to be a teen who just looked like he didn’t care. 

“Yeah?” The waiter asked. 

“We’d like to order. It’s been thirty minutes and we haven’t even got asked for the drinks.” Suna said, obviously a bit peeved. Hunger was starting to get to all of them. 

“The place isn’t even that packed,” Osamu added, probably the hungriest of them all. “The people that got here after us have gotten their drinks already.” 

“Guys!” Yachi whisper-yelled before she turned to the waiter. “Sorry, just could we get a server so we can order?”

The waiter shrugged before he walked off to who knows where. 

“Good lord, this is horrible,” Suna said as he hung his head in between his arms. 

Osamu gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. “I know.” 

“Guys, we’ve been longer without food before…” 

“Toka, we're grown men with large ass stomachs, we need food more often than others.” 

A new waiter, who seemed too pure to be working there, came rushing up to them. “I am very sorry about the wait. Thank you for being patient. Can I get your drinks or any appetizers?” 

Suna grumbled out a _finally_ as he opened the menu and pointed to one of the appetizers that he couldn’t pronounce. “That one for me.” It was [ _Pissaladière_ ](https://cooking.nytimes.com/recipes/1018503-pissaladiere). 

  
  


The waiter turned to Yachi. 

“Oh! The [ _escargots_ ](https://www.saveur.com/article/Recipes/Escargots-Bourguignonne-Snails-in-Garlic-Herb-Butter/), please!”

And finally to Osamu. 

“The [ _provençal_ ](https://www.saveur.com/provencal-stuffed-squid-recipe/).” 

Leave it to Osamu to pronounce it perfectly. 

“Okay! Thank you! It should be done within ten minutes.!” With that, the waiter scurried off and the trio was left alone again. 

“The food better be worth it,” Osamu said. His stomach was growling and it wasn’t helping that every time that he peeked over at Suna’s phone, there were pictures of food on it. 

Yachi sighed at their impatience and looked around for the server. It _was_ a bit ridiculous that the people that came in after them already have their food. 

  
  
  


20 minutes have passed another nothing, not even a drink came out. 

“This is fucking bullshit.” Osamu groaned into the palm of his hand. Suna begrudgingly patted his back, forced to listen to his own stomach growling. 

“Toka, I wish you weren’t so nice sometimes.” 

“It’s nice to be nice, Rin. Let’s give them five more minutes, and if nothing comes out, we can just crash Kiyo’s dinner with Atsumu-kun.” Yachi sighed, almost defeated. 

Suna was past his “giving them the benefit of the doubt” and was ready to bounce, while Osamu was ready to just walk over and steal the other table’s food.

“Fine. Only five more minutes and then we are leaving.”

“Just five more, I swear.” 

  
  
  


It took another three minutes (Suna kept track with his phone) and they finally had food in front of them. 

“Thank you.” Yachi smiled to try to balance the swarm of hanger that surrounded her boyfriends with some pleasentires. 

“I-It’s no problem. Please let me know if you need anything.” The waiter said before he bowed and briskly walked away from them. 

“You guys are so scary sometimes.” Yachi sighed as she looked down at her own food. 

It… wasn’t the most appetizing. Yachi has had escargot before, and it hasn’t looked like this before. 

“What the fuck is that?” Osamu asked as he eyed Yachi’s plate, disgust clear on his face. As a chef, he was really offended at the sight. 

“It doesn’t even look edible,” Suna added unhelpfully as he picked at his own food. “Actually, none of these seem good enough to eat.” 

“Well-” Yachi began but stoped with a small gag as she plucked a large clump of hair from her meal. “Ohmygosh…” 

“Holy shit.” 

“That’s not even one piece of hair…” 

Yachi has had enough. The wait, the service, the food, and now the hair. Yachi prided herself on patience, but this was _too_ much. 

“So, we can leave now?” Suna piped up as he pocketed his phone. He has been itching to bounce ever since the first waiter came by. 

Osamu raised a brow at their girlfriend. “I know that face.” He let out a chuckle. “Let’s bounce. We can go crash Tsumu’s dinner with Kiyoomi-kun.” 

Yachi let out a begrudgingly _fine_. She grabbed her purse, looked around, and then followed her boyfriends out of the restaurant, never looking back. 

  
  
  
  


“I think you guys are lucky that we made a lot of food,” Sakusa said as he set the extra plates out in front of the trio. 

“I can’t believe I actually thought I would get a nice dinner alone with Omi-omi,” Atsumu whined into his hands. Osamu just patted his brother’s back in mock pity, the bastard didn’t even feel bad. 

Atsumu just scowled at his twin before shoving his hand away. 

“I’m sorry Atsumu-kun, Kiyo,” Yachi said as she watched Sakusa sit down beside his boyfriend. “The restaurant was not exactly… ideal.” 

Suna spoke up after he swallowed a mouthful of Umeboshi soup that Sakusa had made. “She means to say that it was fucking horrible.” Yachi shot him a look, but he shrugged his shoulders. “Am I right or am I right?” 

“I was scarred as a chef from that shit,” Osamu uttered, clearly mortified from the experience. “We, as in anyone that we know, will never step into that place ever.” 

Sakusa pursed his lips and brought the spoon to his mouth. “Noted.”

“So, it was like a restaurant from hell?” Atsumu asked. One could say that his interest has been peeked from hearing his own brother, who is usually stoic about most things, grumble about it. 

Yachi let out a small huff of amusement. “I guess you could say that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu and Kiyoomi make their first appearance! 
> 
> Thanks for reading my gorgeous babes <33
> 
> Any questions or if you just wanna talk, just comment and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! 
> 
> I hope you know that you are all beautiful and I love you (ΦωΦσ)σ ~❤
> 
> Also, I had to purge half my phone for the new Genshin update, it's not okay.


End file.
